The Start of Something New
by Dark Lord Ganondorf
Summary: After nine months of pain and suffering, the moment has finally arrived. The story of Rukia's labour. One shot. IchiRuki. R and R, dammit!


A scream. Ichigo dashed through the house, flinging open the shoji doors one by one in a desperate attempt to reach his beloved Rukia, who was, at this very moment, giving birth to their child. Finally reaching the Fourth Division, where he found Captain Unohana crouched beside his wife's small form, he cried, "Rukia! Are you OK?"

Clear fluid trickled slowly out from between Rukia's legs as she tried her best to not scream, despite the pain she was in. "OK? _OK? _Do I _bloody _well _look _OK?" she snapped. "You try carrying a baby for nine months and tell _me_ if _you're _OK! In fact, I'd rather fight one thousand hollows than have a baby!"

"Well, yeah, but if you fight one thousand hollows, then you don't get a reward afterwards." Ichigo chuckled softly.

"Stop being- argh!" the dark haired shinigami was cut off, as she experienced her very first contraction - the scourge of labour.

Captain Unohana smiled gently and rested a hand on Rukia's distended stomach. "Don't worry, Rukia. That's natural."

"Thanks. Now I know what to expect next time," Turning back to face Ichigo, she continued, "Stop being so positive. You know I can't stand positive."

Ichigo smirked. "Ah, but if I remember rightly, you'd be dead if I hadn't killed that hollow back when we first met."

"That's true, but _you _took not _half_ of my power, but _all_ of it to do that. And if _I _remember rightly, your little stunt meant that I couldn't return to Soul Society for quite some time."

Ichigo grinned. "But you still love me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You did, but now..."

"Now wha-" Again, Rukia was cut off by _another _contraction, and, starting to get annoyed, glared at Captain Unohana. "Can I start pushing now?"

"No. You're only seven centimetres dilated. You've got to wait, or the baby could get hurt. Got that, Kuchiki - san?"

Rukia sighed heavily and nodded in disappointment. "Anyway, as I was saying, do I have a choice?"

"You did," repeated Ichigo, "but now that we're married and almost have a child, there's no going back."

Wincing as a third contraction shot through her, Rukia smirked through her pain and asked, "Why would I want to go back?"

"You don't have a choice anyway Rukia." grinned Ichigo.

"Can I push now?" asked the shinigami, who was starting to get annoyed.

"Let me check," Captain Unohana glanced down towards Rukia's cervix and her expression darkened. "I'm sorry Rukia-san, but you're only nine centimetres dilated. Not long now though."

"Oh for the love of-"

"Well it looks like we'll have to wait a little while longer." interrupted Ichigo, before Rukia could get out of control.

The dark haired shinigami glared daggers at her husband before kissing him softly on the forehead and dragging her fingers through his vibrant orange hair. "Ichigo, I love you." she whispered.

Pulling her close to his chest, Ichigo whispered back to her, "Rukia, I couldn't love you more, and the fact that we are having a child just proves that."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Ichigo. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm in a

lot of pain, and would much rather be fighting hollows than having a baby, does it?"

"Not really, no. But I have to admit, I'd rather be fighting hollows myself than be in your position. Thank God women are the ones who have the babies!"

"Oh, is that what you think? Well if that's true, then you'll be missing out big time whern we get home! Lets see what you think of that, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Right, Kuchiki - san, you're fully dilated and you can start pushing," said Unohana. "Go when you are ready, and I'll try my best to keep track of the baby's progress." Placing her hand on Rukia's belly, she smiled warmly at the mother to be and Rukia grinned back.

Taking a deep breath, she breathed slowly and began to push, gently easing the child out of her womb. Ichigo squeezed his tiny wife's hand as tight as he could, attempting to comfort her.

"Come on Rukia, you can do it. I believe in you, and I know that you _can _do it."

"Oh, Ichigo, you're so sweet. That's why I married you."

He smirked. "And because I'm so good in bed."

Rukia chuckled. "Yeah. That too."

"I hate to interrupt you, but Rukia - san, you've got to keep pushing."

The shinigami nodded, her dark hair flying around her shoulders. "Yeah, OK. I want this baby just as much as Ichigo, and I'm prepared to do anything to keep it."

Captain Unohana smiled, resting both hands on Rukia's belly and feeling the soft, flawless skin in an attempt to locate the baby's position; it turned out that it was facing head down with its legs tucked into its chest. Perfect.

Wincing as she felt another contraction, Rukia resumed pushing, and in a matter of moments, she could feel her child's head pressing against her opening. "Ichigo, I can feel the head!" she gasped.

Captain Unohana raced to stand between Rukia's legs and commanded, "Push, Rukia, push as hard as you can!"

Gripping Rukia's hand tightly, Ichigo whispered' "Come on Rukia, I know you can do this."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Ichigo. I love you." And with that, she gathered up all her courage, squeezed her eyes closed and pushed.

The next thing the lovestruck couple heard was the melodious crying of a baby. It wass music to their ears. Captain Unohana severed the umbilical cord that connected the child to her mother and wrapped the squirming baby in a crisp white blanket.

"Congratulations, Kuchiki - san. You've just given birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"Oh, Ichigo." whispered Rukia.

"Well done, darling." smiled Ichigo.

"Any ideas for a name?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Yes." answered Ichigo .

"So? What's her name?"

"Kimiko" answered Rukia and Ichigo in unison.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Kurosaki Kimiko." smiled Unohana.


End file.
